Barbell pressing exercises generally involve a weight lifter lying or sitting on a bench. A weighted barbell is supported above the weight lifter at arms length by vertical support posts connected to the bench. The weight lifter performs the exercise by removing the barbell from the support posts, then lowers it to the torso and presses it back to arms length. This lowering and pressing movement, lifting cycle, is repeated until the weight lifter is fatigued but can still press the barbell to arms length and place it back onto the support posts. At this point, the weight lifter has completed one set of the barbell pressing exercise.
However, this exercise can be hazardous if the weight lifter is over fatigued and cannot completely press the barbell a final time to place it back on the support posts. The weight lifter is then effectively trapped under the barbell and, without assistance, could be severely injured. Therefore, weight lifters usually require the use of a "spotter" that is, a second person to assist in lifting the barbell and returning it to the support posts after the weight lifter has become over-fatigued.
Typically, the spotter not only makes sure the weight is safely returned to the support posts but also assist in a "forced repetition" (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,407,403 for a description of "forced repetition exercises"). Briefly, with the assistance of the spotter the weight lifter will go through several more lifting cycles beyond the point of fatigue. In general, the spotter is used at all points during the cycle and often is needed at the initiation of the lifting cycle for forced repetitions. The weight lifter is able to start the lift and then finds that he/she cannot continue. Without the spotter the weight would fall back to the torso. The spotter then helps the weight lifter continue the lift from the "failure" point. The spotter can also assist in lowering the barbell to complete the cycle. The exact point in the cycle where the lifter will "fail" will differ with each exercise session.
In other words, a spotter will enable the weight lifter to perform a forced repetition by giving extra lifting assistance when the weight lifter is at the "sticking point" (failure). The sticking point is actually a range of motion of the lifting cycle that usually begins when the weight lifter is fatigued and the barbell is just above the weight lifter's torso and the arms are drawn fully back. In this position, the pectoral and tricep muscles are at a physical disadvantage and cannot be fully utilized to press a heavy barbell. The sticking point range of motion assistance continues until the weightlifter's arms are extended upward and his/her pectoral and tricep muscles can generate enough force to finish pressing the barbell unassisted. The ideal spotter will only give lift assistance through the sticking point range of motion. This range can vary incrementally anywhere from the weight lifter's torso to one inch or more from the torso or in the event of a muscle or tendon tear the entire distance to the support posts.
The weight lifter's sticking point range of motion where lifting assistance is required depends on many factors such as food intake and fatigue. For these reasons, the optimum incremental amount of spotter assistance for a forced repetition will vary from set to set and cannot be accurately predicted or predetermined. In addition to assisting with a forced repetition, a spotter is also required to prevent the barbell from falling freely back onto the weight lifter in the event of excessive fatigue.
Unfortunately, a spotter is not always available on a consistent basis. For this reason, the weight lifter often performs the exercise without a spotter and takes a chance on being able to complete the last repetition unassisted. This action can lead to injury. In effect then this limits the time and places in which bench press exercising can be safely undertaken.
Bench press equipment often includes a pair of vertical bars with notches to hold the barbell weight in-between exercise sessions. However, this type of apparatus does not provide any means for the removal of the barbell away from the weight lifter without the necessity of the user lifting the barbell onto the notches. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,407,403, 5,310,394, 5,273,506, 5,281,193, 5,217,421, 5,190,510, 5,141,480, 4,949,959, 4,998,721, 4,875,676, 4,815,746, 4,807,875, 4,799,673, 4,799,672, 4,709,922, 4,471,956, 4,256,301 and 4,253,622 provide apparatus and devices to provide safety assistance to the weight lifter and/or means for forced repetitions without a "spotter".
However, these devices are generally not adjustable, that is they are not designed to generally fit, or include as part of the apparatus, any flat style of bench and any size of barbell. There are also incline, decline and seated benches which are not accommodated by these devices. There are varying sizes of barbells and weight benches which are not accommodated by the above-listed devices. Typically, commercial gyms use an Olympic size barbell which requires standard width benches while home use barbells generally are shorter and utilize smaller width benches. However, today many home gyms also use the Olympic size barbells as well. In addition, non bench weight lifting, i.e., free standing barbell exercises such as squats or standing shoulder presses also have the same safety considerations. Further, the equipment is generally designed for gym use with the higher ceilings found in a gym rather than the home.
Further, several of these devices only provide "lift" assistance to rescue the weight lifter when pinned by the barbell and generally they lift the distance to the height necessary for storage of the barbells. For example, this type is shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,662 and 4,471,956. These devices do not provide for the use of the device in forced repetitions as described herein above. These types of device do not allow for assisting in the lowering part of the cycle if needed and there is no control on how much vertical distance the barbell is lifted when activated. The distance is preset and as described herein above the range of motion (sticking point) cannot be predicted for a given set of exercises. Therefore a spotter device is needed that is adjustable during the exercise activity, that is the vertical distance can be selected as needed during exercise.
Devices are disclosed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,959 that do provide a raising and lowering mechanism. However, in this device the amount of vertical distance that the barbell is lifted is also preset prior to the start of the exercise. There is no selectivity during the exercise as to how much lift is provided and again the vertical lift distance is preset.
It would be useful to have one portable apparatus that has the necessary safety features, that can be used for forced repetitions with selectivity as to vertical lift distance and that can also be adjusted to fit any style of bench or alternatively for free standing barbell exercises and also can be adjusted for room size and/or available floor space. This would enable an individual weight lifter to only change bench styles in order to change the type of weight lifting exercise undertaken, which would be a considerable cost saving. Further, gym owners would only have to have one type of apparatus and as demand for different styles of benches change, they would only have to change the bench, not the safety/forced repetition apparatus. Also, if the benches are permanently attached to the floor, the portable apparatus could be moved from bench to bench as desired. In addition, it would be less costly for gym owners to be able to use their current benches and not have to purchase safety equipment which includes a bench.
Additionally, it would be useful to have an apparatus that is compact and can be easily stored. In both the gym and the home there is generally limited space for equipment, both for use and for storage. In the gym, the owner needs to have as many benches set up as possible, thereby limiting the space between benches. This in turn limits the size of the apparatus that has the necessary safety features and that can be used for forced repetitions without a spotter. Similarly in the home there is generally limited space for such equipment. Further, often in the home the equipment must be stored and must therefore be easy to assemble/disassemble and store.